1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to single or multi-pole circuit breakers and, more particularly, it pertains to a stored energy circuit breaker having a ratchet mechanism for charging a stored energy spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The primary function of a circuit breaker is to interrupt the flow of current when abnormalities occur in an electric system. Abnormalities include current conditions such as short circuits.
Certain types of circuit breakers are provided with spring means for closing circuit breaker contacts. In the past, the springs have been charged by a ratchet wheel fixedly mounted on a spring-charging shaft. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,186, a ratchet wheel is mounted on a crankshaft for charging springs for closing the circuit breaker contacts. Discharge of the springs is prevented only by the ratchet wheel and a holding pawl. One disadvantage of that type of structure has been chipping and breakage of the ratchet wheel teeth particularly during free discharge of springs.
Associated with the foregoing has been a problem of charging a spring by electrically operated means such as a motor, or by manually operated means. The problem has been the use of either means without interference from the other.